The Child of Barriers
by Red Sonja of the North
Summary: After the Potters had died, Harry was rescued from the rubble by the Lestranges and raised. Constantly on the move from the Order of the Phoenix, they are separated and torn apart, leaving Harry to fend for himself against the OotP. He grew up deaf and in nine different countries, leaving him different from what the OotP thought the BWL would be. BASHING MW RW GW HG AD SB RL
1. Through The Storm

"Harry, we won't hurt you." Sirius pleaded, trying to break past the strong barrier that the boy had built up between the two.

Harry himself gave the man a fierce glare, before directing his gaze at the floor. He was proud of the massive black eye that he had gifted that man when they had stormed into the mansion, leaving his family and him scrambling for their wands and the floo. But Goddamn it, his parents had been taken down, as well as his uncle, and he had been slammed against the brick wall by a rather powerful hex, courtesy of Moody. And now, he had been dragged down to this dark, mouldy house, wandless and with a magically bracelet clamped around his wrist that sent a rather painful shock through his system-each and every time he attempted to leave the boundaries placed for him.

The only thing he had on him was the cloths on his back, and the hearing aids in his ears-the ones he spent his life growing up with. The Dark Lord's attack had injured his hearing, leaving him partially deaf. His father, Rodolphus, had created a pair infused with magic to keep them from ever falling out, water proof as well as some other handy runes and spells.

"Screw off," He mumbled, the pain on his back distracting him slightly. He could remember the way his mother had howled insanely when he had been thrown against that wall.

"Listen, we're going to keep you away from those monsters. You're safe now!" He was kneeling now, hands outstretched, as if Harry was a frightened and injured animal.

Thing was, he wasn't frightened. He was severely pissed off.

"Those monsters, as you ever so nicely put it, are my family. I was safer with them." Harry frowned, looking back at him. "How the hell did you even find us to begin with? We were on Russian soil. Your government had no right to barge into our home and attack us."

"You're my godson. I had every right to reclaim you from those death eaters. And, you bumped into the Weasleys down at the World Cup. They recognized you and placed tracking charms on your luggage."

Outraged Harry shot back, "They were never convicted of anything, and you know it. Your Government has nothing to blame them for. And for your information, we have lived amongst the muggles for years now."

"They have the Dark Mark."

At that, Harry laughed. "Muggle Surgery removed it from their arms. You have nothing on them."

"What?" Was the ever so intelligent response from Sirius.

"When we lived in America for a few months, they had it done. I had my scar removed as well." He paused, a fond smile breaking across his face for a moment. "It's a lovely thing, you know."

"God. Where have you lived in the past years?" Sirius's eyes were wide open now.

"Greece. America. South America. Canada. Russia. Spain. France. Australia. Various parts of Europe for short periods of times." His smirk became wider. "I can speak each and everyone one of those languages, as well as Latin."

Sirius backed away and frowned. "Why?"

Wicked smile now ruled his face. "You're damned Government. That's why."

At that very moment, there was a loud screech from an Owl, and Harry looked over at that window and saw his Aunt's owl, Neddia, with a letter and a rather large parcel. Sirius frowned as he opened the window, and the owl went over to him immediately. Shooting the man a glare when he tried to snag the letter before Harry got his hands on it, he opened it. Sirius flushed in anger when he chuckled after reading the first paragraph.

'_Dear Harry-_

_When I get my hands on that cursed, infernal Headmaster, I will wring his neck for all that it is worth. Figures. I'm gone for three weeks, and your darling parents and my husband managed to get captured, and you get taken into custody. That meddling fool will find my wand somewhere he will not appreciate it. _

_In the parcel I have sent you, I have some items you might wish to have shrunken, along with your second wand. I decided that they must have knocked you out and dragged you away, without allowing you a moment to gather your items. _

_Albus left a letter for me, telling me of the events taken place. Your first wand was snapped and burned, as well as your parents and uncle facing trial for so called Justice. _

_He also told me of the cuff. Do not under any circumstance attempt to leave any boundaries set for you. It is a physical manifest of the Cruciatus curse, and will harm your magical core, and leave it weakened for days. I swear, if I get word that it has harmed you somehow, I will break every law just to get even. I am currently working with a set of lawyers to find a way to free you, and our family. What a fool those people are, harnessing dark magic in the name of light. Goddamn them all. _

_If I could be there with you, I would. Believe me. But legal matters have been disregarded, leaving me to try and find a way to break the hold they have on you. I currently have each of the Lestrange Housings under lock and key until this issue has been sorted out._

_I will send your knives when it is safe to do so. The dark magic rituals placed on your weapons will place you in danger if your 'suitable' guardians find out. Damned fools. _

_I love you, be good. _

_And do not let any of them try to boss you around, or even attempt to have you playing the role of the Boy Who Lived. You are more than a damn sacrificial pig, and I will not tolerate them trying to stuff you for death. _

_Yours, _

_Aunt Rose'_

Folding the note, he carefully placed it in his pocket, and gripped the package tightly. He had noticed Sirius eyeing both of them, and refused to let him even touch them for a moment.

"Harry, I need to see that note."

"Fuck you."

"Harry."

"Black."

"I am in charge of your welfare. I have a right to know who is communicating with you."

"For your information, that was my Godmother. My Aunt Rose. Part of the Spanish Pure Blood Femme Squad." Sirius groaned at the sight of that smirk. It resembled Bellatrix's smirk exactly, all knowing and wicked.

"The what?"

"Think of Assassins. Bounty Hunters. Tomb Robbers. They're all of that, and legalized to do so." Harry's eyes gleamed. "They are also Head of an Old Political Party, which deals with laws and legal matters, as well as defend the Pureblood ways. My mother was accepted into their Legion two years ago."

Sighing, he frowned. "Harry, Bellatrix, Rodolphus and Rabastan are not your family. The kidnapped you. I was supposed to look after you when your parents died."

"That's rich. You gave me off to some stranger because Dumbledore said it was best. And then, you were sentenced off to Azkaban for five years. Those people gave me a home, love and more than I could ever ask for. They cared for me, protected me. They taught me. When I needed someone, they were there. They have always loved me."

"Harry."

"Fuck off."

Sighing, he stood. "You're in no mood to talk. Fine. Would you like to go see your room?"

"Whatever room you have prepared for me in the short time I will be staying here will be fine." He nodded as he stood in turn.

They walked in silence, Harry's eyes flickering towards every door, every window. By the time they reached his room, he found a headache starting. He longed to remove his hearing aids from his ears, but the idea of cutting off one of his senses off when in the presence of this stranger unnerved him.

The door swung open, revealing a moderate sized room with a large bed. "The Weasleys will be staying for a month here, but we all decided it might be best if you didn't have to share with any strangers. They'll be arriving in an hour."

"Smart choice."

Stepping into the sparse room, he set the package down on the bed, and with Sirius's eyes glued to him, he unravelled the string tying it shut and unwrapped the paper, revealing numerous boxes shrank, and large, thing box that held his wand. Grinning, he rushed to remove the wand from its package, and immediately unshrank the first box.

"Harry!" Sirius shouted. "That's Illegal! You're underage!"

"I'm not a British citizen. I can do whatever magic I want."

Frowning, Sirius lapsed into silence.

Inside the box he had unshrank were objects shrunken yet. A large book shelf was removed to place against the wall, with hundreds of books magically growing the proper size and being placed in order on the shelves prepared.

"One Hundred and One Ways To Use Light Magic Darkly? The History of Dark Magic and Its Origins? How to Murder Legally?" Sirius snorted. "A little light reading?"

"You missed 'Fifty Ways to Strangle a Person with Light Magic'." Harry commented, removing his dresser from the box and resizing it, and placing his violin case on top. It had been his mother's. It was a lovely instrument, made with black wood and strings made from Unicorn Hairs. A silver rose had been carved into it, a trademark symbol for their family. Their parchment had a tiny silver rose in the upper right hand corner, their robes had the seal as well as their trunks all had it burned into the sides.

"Why the hell are you reading this rubbish?"

"I find it amusing."

Continuing on, he ignored the man's protests as he removed his guitar, his art supplies, his money bags and vault key, family pictures and albums, stationary as well as Posters of art and Countries he had lived in. Soon, the room was assaulted with posters spelled onto the walls, covering the dark wallpaper efficiently, and books on every surface suitable for a shelf, and his musical instruments.

"You play?"

"Yes."

"Violin?"

"Mum's idea. I ended up liking it."

"Guitar?"

"Aunt Rose." Pausing what he was doing, he continued. "One of your people destroyed our Piano, but I can play that as well."

Sirius shrugged. "Sorry," He mumbled, not sounding sorry in the least.

Harry went over and placed a picture on his dresser, in a black frame with the trademark silver rose, and admired it. Sirius looked over his shoulder at it, and he could practically feel the distaste towards it. It was a picture fairly recent, with his mother leaning over his shoulder, and his father's hand on his arm. They were beaming, as his uncle and aunt had their arms wrapped around the trio, and every few seconds they would break off into a wave. It had been taken the summer before in Italy, where they had stayed near the coastal areas. In the Lestrange Manor, they had spent five months in it, relaxing and remaining at ease.

And now, this man had ripped him from his family and home, and dragged him here. He was looking with such hate at his parents and Uncle and Aunt, assuming and not listening. He wanted to go home.

He hated. He hated. He hated.

He hated this cuff preventing him from leaving. He hated this man from hurting him so much. He hated Albus from bringing his family in.

"Get out."

He could never remember when he had last said those words with hate. Loathing. Venom.

As soon as he was left alone in silence, he assaulted his door with advanced warding and charms, ones is father had taught him, as well as a few defensive spells that his mother had taught him. Taking the last box he resized it, and opened it up. Inside his box was a Vibrating Alarm clock, created to work in a Magical environment. A second set of hearing aids were inside as well, ones that were his spare pair that he always kept with him when the traveled.

Frowning, he was hit with a pain of sadness. He had the ability to talk in sign language, read lips and body language. His family had always aided him in conquering his disability, whether it meant dragging their feet to see a Muggle specialist, undergoing tests on him, and finally accepting the truth. His hearing would never be magically fixed. The way the curse affected him fried his sense almost entirely. His hearing level had been lowered by almost eighty percent. Every year they took him in, it range from twenty percent to thirty percent. It never stayed stable.

Ripping out the pair in his ears, he placed them carefully on his night table, and began to rub his forehead, trying to relieve himself from the stress and the pain. The headache was a wicked one, and soon he was curled up in a ball, burrowing himself away under the blankets.

…

He woke to frantic vibrations. Groaning, he reached over for his hearings aids and placed them back in his ears. The rather loud and obnoxious voice of Sirius Black was filling the house, demanding that he come down and greet the Weasleys.

The charms he had placed on the door preformed vibrating alerts. If someone was calling him, attacking or if someone was knocking, it would alert him. His Father spent two years designing the spells for him, and knowing they were there comforted him. Somewhere, he had his father who cared so much for him he devoted time to ensure his wellbeing.

Harry slipped free from the sheets, the headache having receded, and he wandered down the halls until he discovered a room full of red heads, one bushy haired girl and an impatient Black.

"Yes?" He drawled, leaning against the doorframe.

"You're the Boy Who Lived?" Bursted out of the tiny red head female. He could see the sick glow of hero worship and devotion gleaming from her eyes. Disgusted, he frowned.

"My name is Harry Lestrange."

A loud, angry response erupted from a rather tall, gangly red head. "Why the bloody hell would you want your name associated with a bunch of filthy death eaters, mate?"

The plump, older woman gave a rather dark look towards her son, but before she could even open her mouth, Harry beat her to it.

"Shut your damn mouth." He growled, stepping forward. "My parents have remained innocent since they have taken me in, and I will not stand for you insulting their names. I will cause harm to you if you do not learn to control your damn tongue."

Red in the face, the boy glowered. "They're murderers! Mate, come on. Surely you have common sense to understand the difference between light and dark."

"I'm not your bloody mate. My parents murdered previous Death Eaters to keep me safe. They are the ones I call parents, and I will continue to do so. And I am not stupid, unlike you. As I said before. Shut your fucking mouth, before I do it for you."

"Language!" Sirius roared. "Those ill-bred fools kidnapped you! They are not your parents, and never have been!"

"Shut up!" Harry raged back.

"Ever since you have gotten here, you've been rude. This is going to stop right now, or so help me God," Sirius growled, leaning down to meet Harry.

"Ever think that I never wanted to be here with you in the first place?" He spat. "I was happy with my family but, thanks to you fools, I am now forbidden from leaving, by using dark magic."

Looking away, he frowned. "It was for your own safety."

"Lemme take a wild guess. Albus Dumbledore. Correct?"

"He conducted the spell, yes." Sirius frowned.

Chocking back a wild sob, he allowed his hands to curl up in tight, trembling fists. "And God forgive him to ever be wrong."

"Harry. Albus Dumbledore is a good man. Your family trusted him with their lives."

"Goddamn it!" Harry roared. "Do any of you have common sense? James and Lilly died under the promise that they would remain safe and unharmed. I grew up happy. And now you're all trying to claim me and tell me lies about people you have never even met, far less ever understood?"

Stepping back, Sirius glared. "Bellatrix was a cruel woman and a horrid child when she was younger."

"Mother was also abused when she failed to become equivalent to the standards of pure blooded ways set before her. My father and she were arranged in marriage, and they were lucky to fall in love with one another. My father had suffered cruico from failing to uphold the family name. Don't you think you'd be a little messed if that happened to you? Does anything make sense to you?" Harry hissed. God, his headache was returning swiftly and with vengeance.

"Harry James Potter. You will hold your tongue this instant, young man." The plump woman spoke, horrified. "I understand that you are confused, and upset. But this is no reason to talk of things that you yourself have no idea of."

"Who the bloody hell are you?" He spat.

"Language!" Sirius yelled.

Smirking, he stepped away. He had accomplished what he had wanted. Pushing buttons, over stepping boundaries.

"I'm going to my room." Waving a middle finger at the group, he walked away, suppressing the laughter.

…

Harry did not like people over stepping his own boundaries. He had no issue with creating a loathsome relationship with others, but when those were currently trying to open his warded door, he found himself rather angry.

And the sight of the red haired girl, the bushy haired girl, and the annoyance of a red headed boy trying to frantically open his door would have created an amusement deep down, if he was not so enraged.

"Keep it down!" The bushy haired girl hissed.

"Shut up Hermione and help us. We don't have long before he comes back!" The boy shot back. "Ginny, pushed harder."

"What do you want me to do, Ron?" She glowered.

"What's that unlocking spell you did once in First Year?" The boy replied. "That'd be dead useful."

"I can't do magic in the summer, Ron!" The girl hissed horrified.

God. That was offensive. Thinking he would leave his door so unprotected that a mere first year spell could break past his complex structuring of spells?

"We do something!" Ginny whispered, stepping back.

"I only wanted his books. Sirius mentioned he had some really rare stuff in there! He'd never notice it missing. Why the hell does he leave his door locked like this?"

"Books? Sirius told me that he had a bag of money on his desk!"

"Will you two shut up? This is my future husband you're talking about!"

"First of all, I would notice if my books disappeared. Second of all, I would stop while you're ahead, Ronald. Be a shame to lose whatever you got between your crotch. And don't even get me started on what's wrong with that statement, Ginny." He called out from where he was leaning against the wall, twirling his wand.

"I told you we should have done this in the morning," Hermione groaned.

**A/N: Insomnia. Again. Oh well. Past few nights I've typed random stuff. And, I hate pretty much every character in Harry Potter, minus the Lestranges. And on occasion, Harry isn't to annoying. So. A more aggressive, angry Harry, with slightly more saner family. I don't own. I'm not rich, nor am I blond. **

**This is what my brain comes up with, when I should be sleeping. But heck, way to easy, wouldn't it be?**

**So. Deaf Harry. Thought it could be a pretty interesting plot. Order of the Phoenix gone mad? Much more realistic. Albus Dumbledore, the annoying, all knowing mental old man everyone loves? Not even gonna start on that one. **

**Hope you liked, if not, see if I care. I write this for the sake of my amusement. **

**RAE**

**(Flamers go to hell)**

Bellatrix, her husband,Rodolphus Lestrange, his brother Rabastan,


	2. Where Everything Lies

**Sorry this was a little longer to get out. Started two different jobs and the lovely training, and have come home from my shifts sore and tired. Metro and Tim Horton's. Very. Very. Very. Busy. **

**Anyways. I need help. I want Harry to become close friends with people, and I've decided Susan and Luna because they were way to under used and freaking awesome in the actual series, and Draco, because that's like a f-u to the Order. I want suggestions, ideas and ect for other characters. And please have them actually exist. Please? And no Neville. He is currently pissed at Harry for being a Lestrange when his parents are brain dead because of him and Harry's like 'Ha. No.'. **

**Also. Triwizard Cup. He does get picked to be a fourth champion, but for different, clever reasons. And he becomes friends with all of the champions. Because who doesn't love the whole friendship twist stories?**

**So. **

**Review and Read. **

**Please. **

Thinking back, he might have been a little too harsh. But then again, it had been accident that his elbow had slipped and slammed into Ronald's face, efficiently breaking his nose. And the fact that he may have shoved the two girls from his door had been a mishap.

And that was his story, and he was sticking to it.

So here he was, sitting cross legged on his bed, book wide open, with his magically enhanced radio playing his music. His hearing aids were in his ear, and he was continually raising the volume of the stereo up louder and louder to tune out the rather obnoxious shouting and screaming. Of course, the elder Weasley boy was attempting to cut through his wards-but these weren't Goblin or Egyptian Wards. These were ancient Greek ones his Aunt Rose had discovered in the tombs she had raided.

"For the last time, I'm not opening up!" Harry shouted loudly. This was mildly irritating. Dragged here, forced to stay here, have people trying to steal his belongings. Being treated as if he had done the wrong.

Thinking back, maybe it had been unnecessary to stomp on Ronald's foot as he had passed.

"Harry James Potter!" Molly shouted back to him. "You will open this door at once!"

"My name isn't Potter!" God, these morons were thick. "Harry Rabalphus Lestrange!"

"I don't care who you are, but you will open this door at once!" Sirius said bluntly. "You cannot go around punching people in the face!"

"They were trying to break into my room and steal my stuff. I think I had a right!"

"These wards are ridiculous!" Sirius growled.

"They're doing their job." Harry smirked. God. This was borderline amusing, stupid and annoying.

He could still remember the feeling of the nose crunching beneath his elbow, just the way his Uncle had taught him. Rabastan had taught him physical fighting to ensure his safety, while his Aunt Rose had taken it upon herself to teach him the art of blades and weaponry. It, though, had been his parents that had taught him how to create barriers in his mind to withstand even Dumbledore's mind attacks, as well as magic ranging from dark to light.

His family had gone from dark to Grey, toeing the law multiple times. His Aunt had never been light to begin with, and had used a form of magic both newly designed as well as ancient Moluears magic, rather than the common form it had performed for centuries. He had been taught a few subjects in Moluears, such as the ability to pause time for half an hour, whiplash magic and stealth magic. Whiplash Magic was a difficult branch of magic to wield, but it was powerful and strong. It would increase the range, speed and force of the spell, and break it into three separate curses. His Aunt had used Whiplash Magic often in duelling against a large amount of targets, and Stealth Magic to create a more transparent build to herself, the equivalent of the invisibility cloak as well a noise smothering and such in which she used for assassinations.

Sighing, he stood and shut down his stereo and opened the door, only to slam it shut behind him. Hermione stood on her tip toes, a disappointed look on her face when she realized she wasn't going to get a sneak peak in the strange and unknown room of the Boy Who Lived. Ron was beside her, glaring daggers. His nose was magically repaired, but he hadn't bothered to wash the blood off. Ginny stood as well, pushing her way forward, but cut back by Molly Weasley who was glaring with venom.

Sirius was frowning. He opened his mouth to say something before he was quickly cut off.

"Save it. I'm not removing these wards. And nor will I apologize." He gave a rather fierce look, his eyes boring into Sirius's.

Sighing, he shook his head. "Just… come down and eat."

"Come down and eat? That's it?" Erupted angrily from Molly. "He has broken my son's nose, and shoved my daughter and Hermione. He has shown nothing but violence and attitude since he has gotten here."

Glaring, he shot back. "'He' has a name."

"They shouldn't have been trying to enter his room." Came from a new person. She had bright bubble gum hair and was clad in black robes and rather intense black dragon hide combat boots, three knives in different holders. One on her thigh, one just peeking out of her left boot, and one on her left forearm.

"Oh my god." Harry breathed. "Someone with common sense. Can I marry you?"

"Tonks, you don't know what is happening. I'd advise you to remain quiet and keep your mouth shut." Sirius warned her sharply.

Laughing, she grinned. "As if anyone takes anything you say seriously, Sirius."

"Tonks."

"Wet dog."

"Any reason why you are here?" Sirius sighed, rubbing his forehead.

Shrugging, she smirked. "Heard there was food."

"And God knows you can't feed yourself?"

"Not without burning all of London down."

"Fine. Everyone. Downstairs. And for Merlin's sake, wash that blood off."

…

…

…

He hadn't expected anyone to have noticed his hearing aids. He hadn't taken any of them with enough brain cells to notice them, and hadn't bothered trying to covered them with his hair.

So when Hermione tried to remove one from his left ear, his worse ear, as he had continued to eat his vegetables, he hadn't been entirely surprised when she had been blown backwards five feet.

"What the bloody hell did you do?" Ron yelled at him.

Raising an eyebrow, Harry calmly took a sip of his water (Pumpkin Juice left a rather nasty aftertaste in his mouth.). Molly was currently on her knees next to the disoriented girl, smothering her.

"_I_ didn't do anything." Taking another sip, he swallowed before speaking again. "My father placed some magic in my hearing aids. Regular defenses, rare wards, advanced runes. Anyone whom tries to remove them, or harm them will find a nasty little shock. Though, it can recognise magical signatures. If she tried to touch them again, it'll be a little more drastic."

"Bloody." Fred began, awestruck.

"Hell." George ended. "Can you teach us some?"

"Please mate? Keep a certain bloody Weasel from stealing out stuff." Glaring at Ron, Fred pleaded.

Nodding, he smirked. "I'll give you a copy of a few handy runes. They'll dissolve if someone other than the two of you attempts to read, and any attempt of rewriting them to give to another will end rather… painfully."

"You will do no such thing!" Molly raged, standing. "You will take those silly contraptions out right now, and give them here!" Holding out her hand, she waited.

"Nope." He popped the p.

"If those aren't in my hand in the next three seconds…" She trailed off.

"First off, you can't do a thing to me. In case you all have forgotten, you cannot touch me. As soon as you do, Russia's E.R Squad (emergency retaliation) will come down on all of you, as well as six other countries. And, I'm positive you still need me to be your martyr." He paused, grinning. "And also, what makes you think I'd do what you wanted me to do, in the first place?"

Chuckling, Tonks broke the argument. "Molly, I'm afraid he will need those hearing aids, unless you want him deaf. That would be a rather pathetic Boy Who Lived, no offense Harry, do you not think?"

Fuming Molly opened her mouth several times, before leaving the room, her Husband rushing out after her.

Sirius gave Harry a look. "Do you not think, you can hold a single conversation without starting a fight?"

"Probably. But where would the fun be in that?"

…

…

…

Sitting cross legged on the sofa, he smirked at the look of distaste Molly directed at him. On his lap was a rather thick book, written in Old English. It consisted of forgotten hexes and spells, mixed with runes and wards. It had come from his father's collection, a copy given to him on his seventh birthday.

Hermione was playing chess with Ron, trying to distract him to the fact that the boy who broke his nose was sitting across the room from him.

It was a brief moment of a quiet atmosphere, Sirius reading over papers, Tonks lounging on a rather larger couch playing with her wand, the Twins whispering in hushed voices in the farthest corner, and the rest of the visitors were in other rooms of the house.

Within seconds, the flames in the fireplace turned green, and a boy with brown hair tumbled out, falling.

"Neville!" Ginny shouted, lunging at him, with Hermione and Ron after the redhead.

"Hey mate! Where've you been?" Ron clapped Neville on his back and grinned.

"Have you finished the homework and assignments? I have. Do you need any help with them?" Came from the bushy haired girl.

"Professor Dumbledore sent me. He thought it might be beneficial for me to meet someone."

Within a swift movement, he found himself forced out and dragged a few feet by Sirius before he began to resist, snapping him away, and wand drawn.

"Harry, you need to leave. Go to your room. Now is not the time, or the place." Sirius hissed, trying to force him out the door.

"Did you not just lecture me about hiding in my room already? Nope. I want to hear what mistake your beloved insane leader as made again."

"Harry. James. Potter." Sirius began, voice lowered. He opened his mouth to continue, but was cut off.

His eyes sparked with rage. "My name isn't James. It isn't Potter." Glaring, he spat, "Harry. Rabalphus. Lestrange."

"Lestrange?" Neville spat. "You filthy bastard."

"God brother." Harry acknowledged calmly briefly before he easily dodged the hastily thrown punch. "Now, now. Play nice."

"You know!" Neville roared at him.

"That your parents are brain dead are practically goners?" He shrugged. "Common knowledge."

"You're parents are fucking bastards!"

"I'll let that comment slide. You obviously never had a chance to be taught which words were nice, and which words were naughty by your parents."

Screaming a wordless stream of nothing, he charged at the Boy Who Lived, but was cut off by Tonks, holding her wand. "Sit down Neville. Harry did nothing to you."

"Nothing?" Ron raged. "He's been egging him on the entire time!"

"He said nothing wrong until Neville attempted to punch him." Pausing, she looked at Harry. "Where'd you learn to dodge like that?"

"My uncle."

"Think he'd teach me?"

"If some fools released them, I think he would."

Glaring at Sirius, she frowned. "This is it Sirius. You better have them out of there, because I want to learn moves like that."

It was only seconds after that comment; Harry was marched out of the room and forced into his bedroom.

Grinning, he called, "I didn't start this argument, Black."

"I hate you."

"Now, now. After all this work to get me under your custody and you already hate me? Shame."

"It's been one night. One bloody night."

"I'm good, aren't I?"

There was a pause in the conversation.

"You've been playing us all night, haven't you?"

"Night, Black."

…

…

…

**So yeah. No Neville and Harry friendships. Tonks will be an ally and a friend. Not a romance. She's pretty epic though. **

**So yeah. I need a potential relationship (Yule ball), I need friendship ideas, I need reviews, I need more enemies, I need sleep, and I need a few ideas. Review, please and thank you.**


	3. Seeking The Truth

**Long shift at work. Very. Very. Very long shift. I felt like I was dying, smiling for six hours. Anyways, loving the reviews. Beyond loving. And I would like to take the lovely time to thank two reviewers for some excellent thoughts, ideas and characters. So. Thank you FinallyNotGuest, as well as psychoyoshi79. I love you all, but these two had given me some excellent ideas and thoughts to use. **

**So. Relationship possibilities are now between Susan, Tonks and Luna. And, I should warn you, Luna is slightly saner, and Tonks is a little more different. **

**So yeah. Currently watching the Black and White Walking Dead episode (squeal). **

**Read, and review. **

The guests of Sirius's hospitality seemed to dance endlessly on egg shells, paranoid of upsetting the Boy Who Lived, and Neville.

Neville himself had immediately stormed into an empty room and slammed the door shut, leaving Ron, Hermione and Ginny to try and coax him out of his room, leaving the angered shouting to fill the house. Harry, however, remained locked in his room for a week, leaving briefly to shower and get food that Tonks would drag him down for.

It had been a long week, Molly scrubbing down every surface, dragging along the Trio of three (Ron, Hermione and Ginny), and leaving George and Fred to read through the notes that Harry had slipped to them under the table as he ate whatever had been placed before him. He hadn't needed to worry about any compulsive potions, as he had been given enough antidotes and other potions to cancel out any effect, and if that hadn't been enough, Tonks had taken it upon herself to wave her wand carefully over his meal and check for anything. When he had mentioned it to her, she had shrugged and said, "Be a shame if they had you strung up and dancing to their tune."

He had been just about to slip through the hallway and into his room when he was picked up by the arms and carried off. He caught sight of the identical red headed and allowed them to carry him off as if he was some prize, until he was safe inside the room the two were sleeping in.

"I'm assuming you wanted me?" Harry asked, leaning against the wall. Amongst the three was a rather large desk filled with potion bottles, cauldrons and jars full of ingredients that even he couldn't recognize.

"You, my dear chap," George began, dropping down on the bed to the far right.

"Are correct! Because who wouldn't want you and your good looks?" Fred continued, playing his part.

"Though, I must say Forge, I do have better looks than he does, no offense dear Harry,"

"And I, my dear Gred, must insist that those looks look better upon my very own face, thank you very much."

Before the other twin could pick up after that comment, Harry spoke up. "I'm positive you didn't drag me up here for me to listen to you two rave about your good looks. Though, I must say, I pull off the better looks slightly more than either of you can."

"Full of yourself, aren't you mate?" Fred winked.

"But, however. You are indeed correct. We have words to speak, and you have just the right set of ears to listen." George finished.

"Continue," He nodded, sitting down on the offered chair.

"We would like to apologize for the git attempting to break into your room, as well as the rather poor behaviour of our family."

"We would also like to extend our deepest gratitude and thanks for the notes you have bestowed upon us."

"And, with that being said, would like to extend the olive branch of friendship, and hope that you know that we, loyal, responsible and mature beings, would be delighted to be there for you, and to watch your back." The twin said, speaking the ancient words of Pure Blooded traditions. Those words had been around for centuries, creating bonds of a strong and unbreakable friendship.

Thinking it over, Harry allowed a brief smile. "I'd be happy to accept that branch of friendship, and would also like the two of you to know that I too would be delighted to return that gesture." Pausing, he grinned a little wider. "And I'm no fool. The moment I believe that you two are mature, or even responsible is the day I have lost my common sense."

The two grinned manically at him and before he could move, two pillows were chucked at his head before he could even move.

…

…

…

"You have gone too far Albus!" Came the rather loud and angry shout of a female, hidden from sight by a rather large, heavy oak door. Harry had been walking past, trying to find the twins or Tonks when he had heard her, and had paused mid step and decided he might as well stick around. He still had a bone to pick with the old man, and hoped to see his wrinkled face by the time the mystery woman was done with him. The voices were slightly muffled, and he strained to hear them, even with his hearing aids in.

"Amelia, it is alright. The boy is safe and sound here, surely you see this?" Albus tried to calm her. "No harm has been done."

Swearing heavily in what he knew was French, the woman continued. "The Russians want your bloody head on a stake for what you have done. The Spanish are set to go to war for this family, and the French and the Germans are planning invasions, leaving the American and Canadian Government planning your assassination. And Lestrange's Aunt is already putting on arms, if to retrieve him. But no. You have been blackmailing them all, and if that wasn't enough, you place dark magic on the boy to ensure he would never leave, and no one could remove him without harming him? No. You are going to ensure a new World War." Amelia raged.

"His name is not Lestrange. He is Harry Potter, the Boy Who Lived."

"He is more than just a name, Albus. When are you going to understand that this is no longer for the greater good? He is a fourteen year old boy who has lived with his parents and extended family, who was forced from his home."

"We saved him from disaster. His parents were convicts."

"No. The Ministry gave them freedom after they willingly gave us a list of contacts that were even darker than they were, and gave us money to track them down and bring them to justice. We allowed them to leave Magical Britain and live their lives. You had no right to do this to them!"

"He would have been safest with his true relatives with the blood wards placed around him, Amelia. Surely you know that not even Petunia could refuse a child."

"Surely you know that Blood Wards are one of the worst defences. They can be broken under a strong attack."

"That has no matter now. The boy is safe now. He is fine and happy now."

Laughing bitterly, the woman shot back. "My Auror has been watching over him and has found him to be the exact opposite."

"Who is this?"

"Tonks? The one you forced to join your silly group. You told her if she didn't, you would bring down her and any chance she had at reaching higher ranks. You seem to have this outrageous idea that you have enough power to prevent one of my best from reaching new opportunities."

"I thought she may have benefited from it."

"You place her guarding silly homes where you think disaster will strike."

"Voldermort will rise."

"This is why I would appreciate having my employees ready and prepared, not guarding your 'valuable' locations."

"This will help train them for the day when they pick up wands to face the darkest of the dark."

"You spent the last war fighting with stunners, which would essentially put them down for five minutes, while a number of their curses would have put anyone of us out for good."

"But we won,"

"Because of the love of a mother for her child."

"Now, now. We have no reason to be squabbling about the past. What has been done has been done."

"Don't think I won't let the Triwizard Tournament go."

"I thought we settled that discussion already, Amelia."

"No. I remember telling you to cancel it, and you telling me it would strengthen better interrelationships. But, please. Explain to me how a completion for eternal glory will create global relationships? I still remember my days, watching them. There was no such thing as interrelationships."

"You seem to forget we were supposed to be moving on, haven't you?"

"Albus. You are a manipulative bastard. You think for one moment I am going to abide by you and Fudge locking the remaining Lestrange's in Azkaban, you are more senile than anyone ever thought."

"What has been done has been done." Albus paused. "Sherbet Lemon?"

Harry collapsed. He fell to his knees, and felt cold and suddenly very, very alone.

His parents were currently residing in Azkaban, the worst place in the entire world, and Albus had practically delivered them there gift wrapped himself. He felt that he himself were also currently there, feeling like a Dementers was in front of him and sucking his soul out. He vaguely heard the door slam open, to see a woman with a monocle looking down on him, before his world tumbled to the side and everything faded away.

…

…

…

"He put them in Azkaban?" Tonks roared. Her self-control was slipping away faster than Amelia had expected it to, revealed by the rapid change of coloured hair.

"He did it before I could even state the facts and the truth." Amelia told her favourite Auror gravely. She hadn't been expecting the boy to hear the news, something they had attempted to keep hush hush.

They were now safe inside one of the many studies, with the Twins gathered on two chairs with their eyes unmoving from the silent boy who sat their silently, without moving, without speaking. Tonks Had dragged the two of them there, and immediately locked the door before anyone else could slip by. After rapidly firing off silencing spells, it had left the four of them gathered around the boy.

"That Bastard!"

"Tonks, get a hold of you. We have a job to do. I am currently up to my neck in messages from foreign Governments demanding the release of the Lestranges, and am trying to have the three released from prison."

"What do you need me to do?" She demanded.

"The Triwizard Cup is arriving at Hogwarts. This situation is going to take time and patience, and I cannot oversee the Tournament. What I need is for you to go and fill in for me. Typically, I would choose someone with higher ranking, but now, things have changed." Pausing, Amelia sighed. "I never thought I would ever have to resort to this."

"Resort to what?" Tonks asked, trying to stop the constant blur of changing colours.

"I need you to enter Harry."

"Bloody hell I won't! Those things have killed people in the past. I'm not letting Harry get killed over some stupid game."

"I know. But, if an under aged wizard or witch is chosen for the Tournament, he or she automatically become legally adults, and are seen of age in the Ministry's eyes. When I was a student, many third and fourth years attempted to become chosen for the sake of it. By the first task, the magic on that cuff will begin to fade, and by the second, it will be depleted by half of its previous magic. By the third, the cuff loses its entire magic."

"I understand that, but the risk?"

"He's been highly trained in defense, and other branches of magic. His Aunt is Rose Lestrange, or as you might call her, Rose Victorian Blif."

The stunned silence was all that came from the metamorph. Rose was her biggest hero and had inspired her to take up law enforcement, and hopefully one day join Spanish Pure Blood Femme Squad.

"Please Tonks?" Fred begged.

"If you don't put his name in, he'll find another way." George finished.

"Or we'll do it for him." Fred added as if an afterthought.

"You're not old enough." Tonks scowled.

"With us on his side, and our brains, we'll get him in there one way or another." George shot back.

"You won't need to. I'll do it." Tonks declared before she was assaulted by a rather fierce hug from Harry, who had broken out of his state.

"Please. I need my family back."

"Harry, I will do everything I can to get you in there." Tonks swore.

"And I will do everything I can to start the movement of retrieving your parents." Amelia added.

A familiar glint was in his eyes now. Harry was back. He was back with more determination than ever, and was prepared to go to hell if it meant saving his family.

…

…

…

**And that, my dear chaps, was another chapter. So Amelia has been added to it, and following will be Susan of course. And, I am going to twist in Moody (the fake one). Also, speaking of Mr. Paranoid. In the first chapter Harry mentioned getting slammed in a wall by Moody? Wasn't thinking. Yeah. So. Ignore than. For now, he hasn't met Mr. Tall, Dark, and Constant Vigilance. **

**Next chapter will take place on the train, of course. And whom shall he meet? Give me names people. **

**And also, please note. My definition of Grey is different from others. I love reading about others, but please don't dislike how I see the Grey factor working. To me, it means border lining illegal and legal, and trying to create justice with the intent that whoever gets hurt, or killed-gets hurt or killed. **

**I love your reviews, keep it up!**


	4. Breaking Walls and Building Bonds

**Yeah well, before this next lovely instalment is revealed, I need to vent. I need to vent now. So, in advance, I am deeply sorry for the annoyance you may experience. I am done. I am beyond done. I cannot do this anymore. I need to vent somewhere, and yeah. You guys get to have the lucky freaking note. If my dad and I are in a fight, when the hell did it become my mom and my dad's fight? And when my mom and my dad are in a fight, when the hell did it become my mom and my sister's fight? I am done being brought into this, and forced to pick sides. I answered a call from my sister on skype, and we were talking about work and my mom walked in. I am the monster, the horrible being. I am the liar. But I cannot do this. I will not, I cannot. I love my sister. I love my brother-in-law. I love my father (when he isn't being brain dead) and I love my mother (when she isn't being… like she is right now.). But I cannot and will not pick sides. How the hell am I supposed to say 'Decline' on the Skype invite from my sister? The fight between my dad and I was over. We (were forced to, mind you) talked everything out. My mom just cuts off and ignores the person. My dad just moves on and ignores the subject. I get to dance on freaking egg shells trying to stay out of the way-but goddamnit. That is never good enough. I am never good enough. I left to my room to answer the video chat to spare my mom's feelings, and to get my headphones. The fact that she came in was her fault. I am not a liar. I intended to leave to grab that item for my IPod. I am just done trying to stay out of the way. I need to be me. I need my sister, I need my parents. I cannot just cut one person out of my life without thinking back. **

**Yeah. I'm done. Got that all out. Sorry all. **

**Mentions of trio means: Ron, Hermione and Ginny.**

**And, I thank you all for the amazing reviews. **

**Also-I have a poll. Just pick two names and whomever wins-wins. Harry's girlfriend is up for grabs. **

Harry snorted at the rather disgusting Red and Gold train. It wasn't hard to see what house it was modeled and designed for. Sirius had a rather firm grip on his arm as Harry easily carried his weightless trunk. He had quickly casted a Feather Light Charm his Mother had taught him, on his trunk, as well as the Twins. He had smirked at the Trio as they shot him envious looks for the ability to do magic, and attempted to ask Molly, but found themselves herded out the door quickly. The fact that they had been packing last minute was a rather stupid idea to begin with-with Hermione racing around looking for books, and Ginny searching for her quills and Ron just flat out not ready. He had suggested earlier to the Twins to be ready and he'd add some spells to help them out, and they had taken his advice to heart and had been able to sit down with him at the breakfast table, and eat more than a few bites of dry toast.

Tonks walked beside him, keeping an eye out for anything. Death Eaters, Albus's Lackies, or anyone attempting to start up trouble.

It hadn't been difficult to keep Lestrange as his last name during the time he would be in school. Amelia had taken the owl he and Tonks had sent, and done the work, saying that the 'matter was dealt with, Mr. Lestrange.' It had been leaked however, though. The Daily Prophet however, had gotten hold of that detail though, somehow. Russia managed to quickly diffuse the situation, promising swift justice to whoever Rita was. And, by Russia's terms, swift justice usually meant a rather bloodier mess than usual. His mother loved the Russians for that method.

"Harry, Hogwarts will be fun. You'll see. Your parents were in Gryffindor, and you will be a shoe in for it as well. I want a letter though, telling me about your sorting." Sirius said, trying to reassure to calm teen.

Snorting, he rolled his eyes. "Slytherin. My mother was a Slytherin, and my father was a Ravenclaw."

"Snape is a git, so don't take anything he says personally," Sirius continued smoothly. He was used to the inserts Harry would add, refusing to allow any relation to the Potter to exist anymore.

"He is my Father's main supplier." Harry grinned. The man was cruel and ruthless, but he wasn't the worst. His dry humour and wit had amused him as a child, and as the years had gone by, he made sure to call the man 'Uncle' to piss him off.

Forcing back a scowl, Sirius ignored that comment. "Albus will want to have you every Friday night in his office for training,"

"Which I will be promptly blowing off," Glowered Harry.

"Whether you like it or not, you have duties to maintain."

"No. Voldie wants Britain. We lived everywhere but Britain. Truthfully, I'm positive he hasn't realized that there are countries beyond Britain, but hell. What an evil Dark Lord wants, an evil Dark Lord kills for." Harry spat.

"You are the Boy-Who-Lived. You have a duty n-" Sirius began but was cut off sharply.

"No. My name is Harry Lestrange. I grew up learning how to survive, and how to be happy. I was told there was far more than kneeling to what one considers to greater good, or kneeling to another who is determined to create a twist version of the greater good. I was told by my Mother to never allow anyone to take control of my life, and my Uncle taught me to fight back even when you were cornered. My Father prepared me for a life of both happy times and sad times. My Aunt taught me I was more than a sacrificial lamb." Pausing, he went one. "And, the James Potter taught me there were times worth laying down your life for, and Lilly Potter taught me that life was a valuable thing."

Jerking his arm free, he stormed up into the train and down to corridor, leaving the Weasley's running to and fro, trying to regroup and organize before boarding, and Tonks glaring at Sirius.

"You fought so hard to get custody of him, and now you keep forcing him to build barriers between him and you." Tonks scowled. Her rather bright hair was toned back now, into what she usually kept for her 'Work Appearance.' With black Asian like hair and pale skin, she kept her eyes dark blue. When she was on duty scouting or guarding, she had frequently changed her appearance to keep suspicion away, but in the office she found it was easier having one identity than a dozen.

"I'm trying to keep him safe, Tonks." Sirius glared.

"No. Seconds ago, you were ordering him to undergo training to create either a killing machine, or a martyr. He isn't Harry James Potter anymore. That child died in the attack. Here is someone that you have an opportunity for. And yet, you keep forcing him to hate you."

"Stay out of this."

"Actually, I can't." Grinning brightly, she continued. "Amelia wasn't too thrilled about the cuff, or the Tournament-or hell. Anything. I'm his body guard."

…

…

…

Harry remained dressed in Muggle attire, black tee shirt with the name 'Walking Dead'* splayed across the front, and a pair of slightly ripped black jeans, he scared most of the first years, the second years refused to look him in the eye, and the third years stammered to him.

He had been knocking on Compartments, trying to find one that had some room and wasn't infested by any Gryffindor. He spotted Neville already, whom was with the trio, arguing with the Twins. He took a few moments to pity the two but moved on.

He had just about resigned, giving up to spend the hours sitting in the hallways when he found small compartment with a tall blond boy with a yellow and black tie thrown around his neck, and Quiditch Pin on his chest, matching the one on the other brown haired boy. There was a rather tiny blond girl with wide eyes that looked like mercury, and another blond girl with bright blue eyes and another yellow and black tie that was properly fastened around her neck properly, rather than hanging there.

"Do you mind?" He asked quickly. The blond boy looked him over quickly and smiled, and the blue eyed girl told him to come in and shut the door.

"You are?" Asked the brown haired boy.

"Harry."

"Oliver," he replied, extending his hand. He looked slightly surprised when Harry reached over and shook it. "That's Cedric and Susan, and over there is Luna."

"Hufflepuff?" Harry raised an eyebrow.

"What?" Susan asked.

"Your ties. Aren't those the Hufflepuff colours?"

Blushing, she nodded. "Yeah, but only Ced and I are Hufflepuffs. Luna's Ravenclaw and Cedric is Gryffindor."

"Almost a full set," He remarked.

"Daphne's Flooing with her sister to school for the feast. They're both Slytherins. Tracey, her best friend, is somewhere on the train," Susan replied.

"Don't think I've seen you around before," Oliver noted.

"You haven't."

"Transfer?" Cedric asked. Luna peered up from her Magazine-something he noted right away. The Quibbler was a well noted and respected Magazine in America, as well as parts of Spain.

"Something like that." He shrugged, raising his hand slightly to reveal the glowing red cuff.

Gasping, Susan leaned forward. "You're that kid my Auntie has been trying to help?"

"Yep."

"You have people ready to kill Dumbledore to get you back!"

"And my parents."

"She sent Dumbledore a letter when she found out what he had done to you, and put some Blubber Puss in it for him to experience."

"Tell her thank you for me, by the way. I appreciate that very much."

"You know, Blubber Puss has the unique ability to repel Grindicks." Came from Luna, who calmly flipped a page.

"Grindicks. Isn't that one of the more annoying Canadian Magical Species?" Harry asked her, earning a wide grin from her.

"During summer, yes. During winter they hibernate." She gave him one last smile before returning to her reading.

Noticing the three giving him a blank stare, he shrugged. "What? My dad used to by Blubber Puss in stock every time we went to Canada in the summer."

…

…

…

By the time they had reached Hogwarts, he had to admit. He had enjoyed the company of the older boys, and had gotten in some rather interesting conversations of different teams. He was a firm believer in the Canadian Teams, as well as the Russians. Cedric was rather intensely loyal to the German and French Teams, and Oliver was proud to support the Irish and the Bulgarians.

Susan and Harry had created some interesting discussion, of both Magical and Muggle relations, and she had mentioned she was making headway in the case of his parents, and promised to Owl home for some notes.

Luna and he however, talked everything from the Quibbler (he was delighted to know she was the Owner's Daughter) to other countries to even how Hogwarts was ran by. He promised to loan her a set of his rare creature books, picked up from an old Traveler Salesman.

He, however, was rather upset that she found herself constantly plagued by bullies, and made her promise that if anyone bothered her, she would tell him.

It had been Cedric though, who made him swear that if he found issues rising with the pressures of everyone and their expectations, he would come to him. Oliver was the one who told him if he, by a chance, was sorted in Gryffindor, he would try out. He had apparently the body for a beater, and if the Twins didn't work out, he could have the potential to replace them.

He had chuckled, and replied that if he had, he would find himself under a full out prank war.

By the time the train had slowed, he was slowly lowering his barriers, allowing these few people in. What feared him most was that he was welcoming the idea of friends.

…

…

…

He gazed out calmly at the sea of unfriendly faces. The name Lestrange was not a welcome one, not here, not now. Cedric and Susan sat at the Hufflepuff table, offering small smiles, while Luna beamed much to the dismay of her housemates, while Oliver and the Twins leaning forward. He caught sight of Tonks, playing with a knife and watching carefully. He sat on the rickety stool and remained still as the hat was placed gently on his head.

Her felt the unsettling presence and remained emotionless. The Hat shifted through memories and thoughts, drawing them up and sorting through each emotion and moment. It was when he took a breath in, the rather strong, and loud voice breaking through the thick silence.

**And this, dear chaps and chapettes, this is the very end of chapter-what chapter is this? Damnit. I'm lost. Anyways, this was kind of a fill chapter. Letting you all see his new friendships (someone mentioned Oliver and it was all like "HELL YES!" And I planned for Mr. Ceddy previously, and yeah. Susan and Luna. More deepening the personalities later. By the way, anyone got any ideas for their personalities? I have Luna as misunderstood, because the creatures she talks about are rare and aren't native to Britain. I mean, I took Tonks and made her slightly more violent and kickass, but yeah. **

**Speaking of Tonks, I wrote about the Femme Squad and her dream to join up, and someone mentioning she was halfblood which was a really good point, so I came up with a really good reason for her to be eligible to join up. So yeah. In two chapters probably you'll find out. **

**NOTE! Need a house. Give me a house and a reason. Please. I have an idea, but yeah. I'm open. **

**And, ideas? Please? Next chapter should be focused on? **

***Walking Dead is an amazing Comic series, as well as TV series (seriously. If they kill Daryl though, I will be pissed.) But I don't own. **

**And speaking of not owning, I forgot to mention. I'm not British, my Government is not ruled by a Queen, I am not richer than said queen. Guess what? I don't own Harry Potter.**

**So. Sorry about the rant, reviews are welcomed and yeah. Night all. Its like 12:45 am here, and I am going to Skype my best friend living in Taiwan for the summer. Night. Or morning. Or whatever the hell it is there. **


	5. Turn Your Back

**Sorry this is a little late all. Anyways, went to Ottawa, watched Brave, and cleaned my room. Very dull (minus Brave. Excellent movie.) Gonna attempt something a little different for perspective. Typically, its Harry centred. Decided to walk on the wild side and chose do something everyone does, but I haven't yet. **

**So here we go. The inner thoughts and secrets of Dumbledore, and the House Harry now belongs in. **

**Also, I'm pretty much assuming you all want Tonks for Harry's girlfriend, according to the reviews. Gonna warn you though-not happening until after the First Task I'm afraid. **

Dumbledore was not pleased.

He had caught the briefest of brief glimpse at the Boy Who Lived after he had collapsed when he discovered a rather unfortunate truth during his time of eavesdropping-something that he was going to have to lecture him about when he began his little meetings with the boy.

But here stood Harry Potter, or as he rather be referred to, Lestrange. He stood tall and confident, rather than what he had hoped for. He had hoped for the broken spirited boy with a stooped shoulders and a bruised back. He wanted his eyes to be trapped behind his glasses, a liability of its own in a way, full of distrust and fear. He wanted to prey upon this boy, and order him about carefully from his Tower, as if he were no more than a pawn.

But instead of being deposited on the doorstep of his petty Muggle Aunt's and a few simple wards to deflect a few tracking charms and such, he found nothing.

The Potter's home was diminished. Gone. Destroyed. A few flames had begun to smoulder at the far corner of the rubble, and fabric and pieces of what had once been a home were strewn about, and he had waded painstakingly through the place searching for the child.

It had been a rather strange discovering from the tale of a lower Employee at the Ministry of Magic, that the Lestranges had Harry in legal custody.

He had been rather enraged and furious for weeks, destroying ancient objects that had taken him ages to come into possession and screaming himself hoarse.

But, after years of searching for the child, the Weasley's had spotted him.

They found him at the Quiditch Cup, supporting Canada. They found him walking through the Camping Grounds in the company of an older woman, whom he called 'Mum', with wild black hair and dark eyes that glinted with an untold tale.

With tracking charms in place, they barely had time to make it back to their own site to contact himself when Death Eaters attacked with spite, and unleashing a Dark Mark symbol in the sky for the world to see clear. The very truth that Dumbledore had strived to keep hidden for so long, because of the Greater Good, was spelled out for the entire world to see. Muggle, and Magical.

It had taken days of interviews and meetings to calm the high strung and bring back the fragile peace to the public.

By the time he had been able to spare the group assembled for taking the Lestranges down and bringing in the boy, he had never thought of the side effects. Such as Harry having affectionate feelings for these monsters. And that terrified him. Albus needed to be able to bend Harry to his will, and create a bond that would leave him dependent upon the grand Headmaster. The fact that the Boy Who Lived was straying so far into the dark created an issue that was growing frantically.

But, the Lestranges managed to hold their own against thirty of his people, flinging around hexes and curses that left his people battered and bloodied by the time they were done, and it took eleven to send a spell hard enough to send Harry flying against a wall to render him unconscious for the time being.

And then, the work of filling out forms and flinging his own name around to ensure that they were safe and sound in Azkaban and Harry secure under Sirius's custody –the man was a pawn as well. So easy to lure into taking control of Harry's guardianship, and directing him to the way of the light.

But, Harry appeared to be unwilling to listen to reason.

He was sly and cunning, bold and brave. He picked fights with anyone that didn't strike his fancy, and schemed his way around rules.

He had hoped Neville would influence the boy away from the darkness and perhaps from his 'family' as well. The guilt and worry he might harbour after meeting someone such as Neville himself could create a barrier, or a wedge between him and the Lestranges.

But, according to his source (evil grin), it was the opposite.

Harry had known about the unfortunate tale of Alice and Frank and was merely amused in it. And the fact that he knew the previous drawn up list of God family, he knew far more than he should.

The Potters had wished it to be that Harry went to either Black, or the Longbottoms, if the unfortunate ending to their lives had proceeded as planned, which it had.

And now, with Sirius whining about the distrust this boy held, and Amelia breathing down his neck every moment and the Weasleys moaning about everything beneath the sun, he was becoming impatient to complete his plan.

But, the doors had slammed open as customary, and in stumbled tiny and terrified First Years, and behind them was a rather tall and pale teenager who strode in behind them, twirling his wand with his fingers.

That had annoyed Albus first off. The wand Albus had burned had been reduced to ash. The fact that he had another wand created another issue. And, the rather emotionless mask that was displayed upon his face, and a rather forbidding glare in his eyes.

Tom Riddle flashed before his eyes, and he could have sworn he was watching the next Leader of the Dark.

And then, the Boy leaned casually against the wall as he waited his turn to be sorted, paying no heed to the sorting. A lack of respect was shown once again. This boy was not submitting to his will.

And then, he watched as the young woman from across that hall, also leaning confidently on a wall, playing with a knife watching carefully.

Tonks.

Damn Amelia.

The Boy's sorting startled him.

Seconds turned to minutes, and minutes faded way into half an hour.

He had attempted to breach the barriers of the hat and influence the choice to Gryffindor, but found rather strong walls between him and the choice.

It was a name called that left a rather bitter taste in his mouth.

Oh no.

Albus was far from pleased.

…

…

…

Harry smirked, eyes flashing with pride. Tonks flashed him a thumbs up and his new friends from the train filled the hall with rather enthusiastic clapping, along with Fred and George cat calling.

He stood easily, threw the hat down on the stool behind him with disregard.

Walking forward a few steps, he paused. He turned and looked the rather old and horrified Headmaster in the eye, and gave him a mock bow, and with a causal flourish, he raised the middle finger in a salute to him.

His black robes had magically changed to accept the Ravenclaw symbol upon his chest, and he moved down the sea of students to sit next to a blond girl, and with a casual beckon, Tonks next to him.

**Little short all, but hopefully this will do for now. At the moment, my friend from Taiwan is wishing to Skype me. I can't wait for when she returns to Canada. This late night talking thing is killing me. Night all. **


	6. Sweet Relief and Glorious News

**Here we are. Whatever chapter we are at now or my lovely story. Hope you all are amused with this one.**

**Also, had a review asking why Sirius was in prision for five years. Basically, same reason as last time. He got to the Potter house, found no Harry, and instead of searching like a good, reliable Godfather, he chases Peter, and kabam, thrown in jail, Peter is spotted escaping the Weasley's and yadadada, was released despite the lack of rat. My creativity. **

**After this story if complete, I was thinking of doing a short chapter story of Rose and her group and some of the adventures they partake in. I thought it could be potentially interesting. Dunno. Tell me what you think?**

…

…

…

Harry reckoned the entire school had no idea what to think of the 'Chosen One' in Ravenclaw. He however was rather proud of that fact, and was positive he had never been more so when he had discovered the plaque in the Ravenclaw common room, with his father's name on it, presenting his rather rare feet of earning Twelve Owls on his Fifth Year. Luna had literally dragged him over to it, much to his amusement and presented it to him.

It had been early enough few students were lurking about the Great Hall, a handful of Hogwarts students, and two from the French school.

He had been amused at the display of childish foolishness that the entire school had taken part in-the delight. The excitement. The disappointment in which many would not be given the opportunity to do so. And then, the brimming curiosity when the rather infamous Mad Eye Moody burst into the hall, clunking rapidly through the room. And then it had been in rather annoying awe at the sight of the other two school's interesting entrances.

He had been sitting alone at the Ravenclaw table with a rather thick book in front of him when Tonks settled in next to him.

"Early riser?" She questioned, her face splitting into a wide grin as she reached over for the jug of coffee.

His face broke into a large smile as well, as he finished the saying. "Catches the worm,"

It had been that saying that had worked each and every pureblood in Sirius's 'humble abode' into such a state they were shocked and horrified.

"What's on the plan today?" Tonks asked, screwing her face up slightly to change her hair. It went from ink black to a rather dark pink bob, sleek and rather elegant on her. A knife found its way into her hand, and she began to play with it once again, as if daring Harry to come in between her and her coffee.

"Not stealing you coffee, I can assure you," He remarked flipping a page casually. "And potions."

Chuckling, she shook her head. "I went through a year of learning how to dismember a person in fifty seconds. You and my coffee are the least of my worries, though, I'm afraid that a rather old and wrinkled fool is at the top of my list." Taking a long drink of her beloved coffee, she moved on. "And surprises? Events planned? Warnings?" Tonks questioned.

"Hopefully not. Snape isn't a bad teacher. He's been tutoring me since I was eleven. If his students actually bothered to crack open a textbook, maybe they could find more desirable results and less Hospital Wing visits." He shut the book easily as he leaned back in his chair.

Leaning closer, Tonks whispered in his ear. "At midnight I'm going to slip your name in. Have an alibi."

"Alibi?"

"I'm disguising myself as you." Was all that she said before sitting back and reaching for the coffee jug once again.

"Nice to know," Harry chuckled. "I'll ensure I have a detention, thanks for the warning."

"Anytime. Be a shame if I let my favourite Golden Boy down, wouldn't it?"

Tonks rather sly grin broke way once again, and before Harry could give her a reply worthy of his wit, a large owl flew through the rafters, gliding down to rest in front of Harry, two smaller owls following.

"Damn. Post this early? You must have some very eager senders," Tonks remarked as Harry tore the wax seal to open the smallest owl, with the Canadian symbol around her neck.

Unrolling the message, he began to read silently with Tonks peering over his shoulder.

_Dear Mr. Lestrange,_

_The Canadian Ministry wishes to send you our regards and wishes to inform you of our political fight over laws and rather unfortunate leaders of authority. _

_The news of your parents and uncle's imprisonment has found their way onto our desks, and we wish to send you news of which we are doing. _

_We have been corresponding with Ms. Bones, and working to find loopholes and other little tricks to ensure your parents release. We have managed it so your parents will be released in the next week. They will be freed from Azkaban, but something has also reached our ears. _

_Your cuff, the one that has become rather difficult. Only your headmaster can remove it, leaving us dumbfounded upon how to release you into the care of your family. _

_But, after a hundred of our researchers been searching for a counter curse or some spell to remove it from your arm, but the closet that we have found is the end of the year, when the power dissolves. We will be sending both Canadian and Russian Government officials to remove you immediately, and reunite you with your family. _

_Cheers, _

_The Canadian Head of Legal Affairs and Matters_

_Rhona Smith_

He was stunned. Relieved.

"They're free?" He whispered, clutching tightly to the sheet.

"In a week they'll be out Harry!" Tonks pulled him into a tight hug, which he returned gratefully.

When they parted, he frantically opened the second letter from Amelia, and grinning at the result of the letter. He had skimmed over the contents and felt relief at the news. She had summarized in a less formal matter that it was true. In a week, they'd be released. She was arranging for a meeting on Hogwarts property for them in privacy.

"Oh god," He was relieved.

His family were not suffering forever now. They'd be free from the Dementers, and he'd see them within days. They would be released and he would be free from the suffocating nightmares.

"What's the next one?" Tonks bounced up and down with pure excitement coursing through her body.

He frantically ripped into it and found his knives and swords, which he placed immediately on his body, before tossing one to Tonks. It was a rather beautiful knife, with a blood red stone on the black hilt, and the blade made of pure silver with an engraving of a black rose running down the length of the deadly masterpiece.

"Is this what I think it is?" She breathed, gazing at it.

"My Aunt's Rose knife that she stabbed the werewolf that was hunting her to death? I told her you were a fan and you were helping me." He shrugged, before he had an armful of Metamorphous, her hair changing colour rapidly. "I take it you like it?"

"Oh god Harry. You have no idea how much this means to me," Tonks was gazing at the knife with love now.

Chuckling, he began to read the contents from his Aunt.

_Dear Harry,_

_I take it you heard the news from Amelia. I shall not waste valuable time to tell you the tale of their release. _

_I sent you my knife to give to your rather valuable friend, be sure to tell her it will protect her from any werewolf. The silver has been blessed by many ancient rituals, many dark and border lining illegal. The stone however will increase the strength and the force needed to pierce through the skin of werewolf. It will do her well. When all of this trouble is over, tell her she will always have a place on our team, and it would be an honour to be given the opportunity to work alongside her._

_Danger is working its way into Hogwarts this year. Death Eater activity is higher than typical, and I have discovered a large release of magical signature rituals being performed, and traces of foul Dark Arts. Trust no one that tries to guide you through the events that shall greet you this year._

_I can only write so much, and hope this will remain unopened until it reaches you. _

_If that fool attempts to contact you for any private meetings, you tell him I will hex him fifty different ways to remove certain parts that a man will not wish to lose. _

_I love you dearly, _

_Aunt Rose_

…

…

…

His first class was rather amusing. He had been partnered with Draco Malfoy, a rather relaxed and elegant pureblood boy, one that by name he was related to. He was rather cruel and taunting as he played with the less superior classmates and pressing the right buttons to make a rather amusing fight. It was petty, but by its own rights, was rather interesting.

They had quickly brewed the assigned potion of Blood Thickening. It had been simple, a first year potion used to refresh the tools and such things they had been taught. They had quickly created and bottled it, as Longbottom's cauldron exploded, leaving him escorted to the Hospital Wing by the obnoxious Weasel, as he had melted his caldron within the first fifteen minutes. Tonks was sitting in the back on a desk, daring the professor to comment upon her placement as she continued to play with her newly given knife.

He had been rather amused at the verbal testing Snape had done.

"Could anyone rub two brain cells together and inform me upon how exactly would you harvest moonstone?" He growled as he glared at the entire class. It was a rather strange mix, three houses in his dungeons at once. He hadn't been thrilled with this. Giving a loud sigh, he called, "Granger."

"To properly harvest moonstone efficiently you are to have placed them in pure darkness for three months to create a pure form of the moonstone, and then place them in boiling water for half an hour before crushing them fine powder." She recited quickly.

"Once again, Miss. Granger, you sound like you swallowed a textbook. In relevant terms, could someone tell me how to harvest moonstone?" He glared with menace, before smirking. "Lestrange."

Leaning back on his chair next to Malfoy, he supplied his answer of, "Easy. You grind it into powder."

"Correct. Five points for Ravenclaw." The look in his eyes was almost feral. "Miss Granger. I find that I must be the one to inform you that show offing you lack of common sense and skill, and portraying your ability of memorizing text books will not get you far in life. The Owls you will be facing next year are designed to be practical, not based on a useless ability."

Ducking her head immediately to hide the tears in her eyes, Hermione found herself being snickered at by both Draco and Harry.

"Detention tonight, Malfoy, Potter. You will be writing lines." Snape called out, hiding a smirk. The raven haired child had slipped him a note as he entered the room, and he had been more than willing to complete his duties. Though, the detention would rather be a tournament of Wizards Chess than lines, he was willing to sacrifice his evening for the company of the child he had tutored for the previous years and his Godson.

…

…

…

"My Auntie sent you the news, didn't see?" Susan immediately sprang at him.

It was lunch and he was sitting at the Ravenclaw in the company of Luna and Tonks, with most of the other Ravenclaws sitting away. The fact that most of them were missing items such as they had done to the poor blonde haired girl was a mere coincidence.

"Yes she did. Can you tell her I have appreciated the help given to me by her? Without her, my parents would have to remain inside for a good while longer." He told her. Cedric stood by her, smiling.

"Up for a game of Quiditch, Harry?" Cedric asked.

"Anytime," Was the firm reply.

Turning to the girls, Cedric offered, "How about you Luna? And do you play Tonks?"

"Damn straight I do. You better have a Beater Position for me to play, Huffle." Tonks grinned.

"I suppose I could play with you all." Luna nodded with a dreamy smile.

"The twins and Oliver playing?" Harry asked.

"Actually the entire Gryffindor team is playing. Oliver's the keeper and the Twins are the beaters as always, the regular chasers as well. Lee though is playing seeker, seeing as the normal seeker is in the hospital." Cedric explained. "Susan and my girlfriend Cho are chasing, and if you want to Luna, you can make it three." At her nod of approval, he continued. "Harry, you mentioned you played beater, right? Well you and Tonks could do your beater duties, and I could seek. And then we would, you know, typically crush those lions."

"Wow. Tell us how you really feel," Tonks approved with a thumbs up.

"Sounds awesome." Susan smiled. "When are we playing?"

"Oliver got approval for us to use the pitch next Saturday, if that works."

"Yeah, I don't see why not." Harry replied.

"Tell those twins I'm getting payback on them." Tonks smirked.

"About the coffee thing?" Harry questioned with his lips quirking upwards.

"What coffee thing?" Susan questioned.

"Never. Never ever come in between Tonks and her morning coffee. They put a potion in it to experiment to see if she could lose her control of her Metamorph gift." Harry explained.

"Did she?" Luna asked.

"Oh yes. Very much so." He nodded.

"I will have my revenge." Tonks grinned wickedly.

…

…

…

Harry was curled up beneath his covers, in the small private room. Apparently each student had their own rooms to promote peace and quiet when studying. He had placed his standard charms upon the room and made good use of the many book shelves that were around the room.

His hearing aids were on the table next to him, and he found his head pounding painfully. He had removed his hearing aids half an hour ago when he returned from his 'detention' and had found himself dizzy. The headache had lasted over three hours, and although his hearing aids had been removed, the pain refused to recede.

He had been fast asleep when he felt someone in the room with him. Stirring, he cracked his eyes open and found himself gazing up at himself, before the being turned back into Tonks.

"Done. Now move over." She ordered him, poking him with her wand.

His eyes were glued to her lips and mumbled out, "What are you doing here?"

"Amelia ordered me to watch out for you. I am fulfilling my duties." Tonks said smugly.

"Liar. You're too lazy to make it to your room." He groaned.

"Move it Potter," She glowered.

Rolling over, he flopped back the covers and allowed her to slip beneath them.

"Night," He mumbled.

He could feel the faint vibrations as she whispered 'good night'.

…

…

…

**And there you have it folks. My happy little chapter for today. **

**That knife had a huge part in this later. And the cuff. Like majorly huge. And all that dizziness and pain-huugggeee. But basically, this was him being all Harry like when he isn't putting on an act. So yeah. Did you like? What do you want Tonks to become? Like, what do you want her to do and act like? I'm curious. I want some insight of how you think Cedric, Victor, Fleur, Tonks, Luna, Susan and others to act like with some ideas. I originally made this story to play around with my ideas and because I was bored as hell. But now, I want to hear what you guys are hoping for in this story. **

**Anyways, tell me what you think and stuff. **

**Teams for Quiditch. **

**Cedric as the seeker, Susan, Luna, and Cho as Chasers, Harry and Tonks as Beaters, and Jason (random name and has no meaning or anything to do with this story) is the keeper. **

**Lee is the seeker; Alicia, Katie and Angelia are the Chasers, the lovely Twins as the Beaters, and Oliver as Keeper. **

**Just to make sure everyone is on the same page.**

**So yeah. Night. Actually, in seven minutes, morning.**

**Review please and thank you!**


	7. Battered Fists and Painful Moments

**Sorry, I have been a little stressed working on my jobs, and got a little over tired and lacked the valuable time to write out another chapter, and for which, I am very sorry. Anyways, apparently last night at midnight (when I was surprisingly asleep) my alarm on my docking station went off, and I slept through it. My mom woke up (don't know where my dad was…) and the guy living here as well, so they walked in my bedroom and unplugged it. I don't know how I never woke up, considering it was right beside my bed. But, woke up, called my mom because my docking station wasn't working (never looked at the plug) and yeah. Very surprised. **

**So. That Buckbeak thing from book three? Hasn't happened yet. During the alarm thing, I had a pretty wicked dream about this story, and yeah. **

**Have an awesome time reading all!**

He woke slowly, feeling the warm sun rest on his face when he felt something different.

Hogwarts.

Swearing softly, he sat up and looked around, to see the rather tactfully blue room that had been covered with posters, just as it had been before at Sirius's. His violin rested across the desk, and his picture of his family on the beach beside it. Tonks was perched on the chair, reading a note with a blush invading her usually pale cheeks. An owl was waiting for her on the window, and he smirked. Amelia Bone's owl.

Quaffle.

He had been greatly amused with the name for the gentle bird, and had laughed for a great deal of time. When Sirius had found him doubled over at his home, he had gazed helplessly at him, caught in the memory of James. The mere thought of being compared to a dead man had sickened him, and with a few comments, had effectively ended any sorrow filled look.

"Whatcha reading that has you so red?" Harry asked, slipping his hearing aids back in. He shot a quick smirk at her.

Jumping, she glared at him. "Don't you know when you wake up; you should give a warning so you don't give harmless witches heart attacks?"

"Harmless? You pinned Ron to the wall because he irritated you. Under ten seconds. With your knife." Harry rolled his eyes. "If it makes you feel better, you have my apologises."

"I seem to remember a couple of broken noses from a certain Lestrange." She shot back, throwing the letter over to him. "Amelia sent this to us. Apparently things got a little heated." Groaning she leaned forward to rest her elbows on her knees and cover her eyes.

"You're scaring me Tonks. Should I be scared?" Harry frowned, slightly nervous. The sight of the amusing woman like this was not something Harry like, or appreciated. He was still trying to find a way to let it slip in that there was a Hogsmead Weekend, and he was wondering she would want to go with him.

Groaning, she mumbled to read it, and she had nothing to do with it.

_Dear Harry and Tonks,_

_I wish to send you my deepest and most sincere apologies to you, and hope you may forgive me for what I have done._

_First off, in two weeks, you will be reunited with your family for two hours before they are removed from the school grounds. Old scars from the war have not been healed yet it seems. _

_Last night during a rather ill prepared meeting, between the Russian Government, your Aunt whom was representing the Spanish Government as well as the Spanish Pure Blood Femme Squad, Dumbledore and the Minister, a rather disturbing conversation was brought up. The Headmaster is drawing up a Betrothal Contact between you, and the youngest Weasley girl. I have suspicions of potions that may be used against you to make a false love between you and her, to help improve your relationship. _

_I was informed that she had been told of this news, and is also delighted at the news, and in this contract would essentially enslave you to Britain, and would create a few unbreakable vows and promises, I devised my own contract. As a Goblin Contract, it is essentially unbreakable, and creates a barrier shielding you away from Britain's control._

_I was prepared to use my daughter for this, but I chose Tonks. I know, the right I had to do this was non-existent, but your Aunt begged me to do something, and the Russian head had his sword to Fudge's neck. The Betrothal Contact I placed the two of you in will dissolve at the end of two years, and from there, you two will be free to move on. But, while under this contract, no one else may attempt to use this form of trickery upon you._

_Again, I wish to tell you I am deeply sorry for any issues I have brought up before you. I hope though, that what I have done will help aid you during what will hopefully be your very short stay here in Magical Britain._

_Amelia_

"Wow. This changes things." He muttered, taking the piece of parchment and placing it securely in the bedside table drawer.

"Wow. Wow. That's all you think?" Tonks shot back at him. "You've just been betrothed to someonewithout anyone asking you for your opinion."

"In all honesty? I'm glad she did it. I happen to like you a lot more than Ginny, thank you very much." Pausing, he shrugged. "Besides. Why would I have a problem with it? Do you?"

The look she shot him was rather violent and promising. "No, you bloody wanker. Why the hell would I have a problem with being betrothed to you? It doesn't seem right though. You're fourteen and you've been basically promised to someone five years older than you."

"Five? I thought it was ten." He grinned widely.

"Shut up."

"Wanna go to Hogsmead?"

"I hate you sometimes," She mumbled before ruffling his hair.

"Taking that as a yes? Because you can't deny my good lucks and wonderful charm?"

"Charm my ass. And yes, I will go with you."

…

…

…

Being escorted to Dumbledore's office rather forcefully by Minerva was not something he was thrilled with. For the entire morning, he had been dizzy, and almost sluggish with some of his movements. He wasn't sure why, but he was rather annoyed because of it. After Tonks had slipped away, effectively changing her appearance to someone younger and less dangerous. All of her knives had been more concealed, rather than placed upon her body as visible as she had preferred.

He hadn't exactly told her of this dizziness issue, but had continued on his morning routines as always. Half an hour of playing his violin after getting dressed and washed up, collecting his needed books and weapons-seeing as he never left his room without at least three knives and his wand- before meeting his guard at the Great Hall.

But, he had just managed to eat a piece of buttered toast when he was dragged away, with Tonks darting after them. He had been rather pissed when the door had slammed shut in her face, leaving her screaming insults at the gargoyles. He had seen the door shake from her hexes, a rather strange feat considering the fact that it was said to be unbreakable and one of the most warded areas of the schools.

Without even looking at the headmaster, he threw himself down on one of the chairs, and arched an eyebrow. "Any reason for locking my body guard out?"

"Ah, Mr. Potter, my boy-" He began, leaning back.

"May I say something?" Harry cut off.

"Of course, my boy. Carry on." Albus waved a hand, giving a wave of his hand.

The glare given to the elder was fierce and heated. "First of all, I'm not your anything. Second, calling me your boy gives a rather naughty impression to others. That was just a little hint. Third, I believe Amelia Bones went over the whole Potter issue, seeing as how I had been assured I would be able to continue being called the name of my family."

Giving a small smile. "I can assure you I meant nothing. And, yes. Amelia Bones. You brought up a rather small issue."

"I'll bite. The betrothal issue and how you were trying to sell me to a slut? Yes. That is a rather 'small' issue." He smirked. "Or how you threw my family in Azkaban to try and protect the image of the 'Boy-Who-Lived'. Anything striking a bell here, sir?"

"Mr. Lestrange!" Gasped the outraged Transfiguration Professor. "Twenty points from Ravenclaw!"

He snorted. "Yes. Despite the fact that Meddling Headmasters have interfered with laws and common sense, as well as displayed dark magic to force me against my will to remain in this blasted school, you are more concerned about my language used to describe the waste of a Headmaster. Rather intelligent." Rolling his eyes, his smirk grew. "At least you have enough brain cells to call me Lestrange."

"I must insist it had been for the Greater Good. I had done what I had done for your safety and the sake of the entire world."

"No. You just wanted a gullible sacrificial lamb to lure into an easy death after facing down old 'Voldy, leaving you to cry over my miserable remains, saying 'It should have been me' and inherited a shit load of fame. Close?" His face was blank, but his voice was enraged.

The heavy silence was thick. The outraged expression was a tell-tale sign of the truth.

"Harry, I have to train you." Albus attempted.

"No. you wish to fill my head with meaningless riddles and hopeless clues. And the truth is, I'd rather have nothing to do with you." Harry glared. Standing, he forced himself to leave the room despite the rather strong head rush he felt. He could still hear the violent outrage of a certain heavily armed witch.

…

…

…

"Hold still." He murmured, smoothing the clear gel over the small hands.

"It's cold." She croaked. Her throat was rather hoarse after screaming bloody murder, and attracting a rather large and stunned group of students. No one had heard such a large range of insults; swear worlds and threats, as well as them being repeated in three different languages.

Looking up at her, he rolled his eyes. "Perhaps trying to break pure stone and magic with bare hands wasn't such a brilliant idea."

"Shut up you wanker." She glared.

"Oh! Wanker. Now there's a good insult. So much better than the ones I heard earlier."

He dodged the kick before going back to fixing her bloodied hands. "You're lucky you're cute, Lestrange."

"Cute? That's it?" As he finished up the last of the gel, he looked back up. "Why the hell were you trying to break a warded door down with your hands? You know that is impossible right?"

"Yes, I do know. I just got rather peeved. The fact that there's a need of a caution because of love potions and spiked drinks, I wouldn't put it past the old fool to force God knows what down your throat."

"Aw, Tonks- never knew you cared so much," He gently began to wrap those battered hands with bandages. "You know, you have really tiny hands."

Jerking away, she turned around. "You are a freaking pain in the arse. Here I was freaking out over if you were alright, if you were in trouble, and all you are doing is making jokes."

Sighing, he frowned. "I'm not trying to annoy you."

"You're doing a bloody good job of it then."

"Will you stop for a moment?" He snapped back at her. He could tell she was losing control of herself, her hair was beginning to darken and her eyes were going green to brown within seconds.

Before he could say another word he fell to his knees, clutching his head. "Oh God," He whispered, feeling everything blur. He found his body swaying side from side, and he tried to block out the sickening feeling that was overwhelming him. For the past weeks, he had been feeling like this, and couldn't tell what it was.

"Harry, what the hell is going on here?" She murmured, quickly grabbing his hands before he attempted to claw his eyes out.

"Dunno," He groaned out.

"Why didn't you say anything earlier?" Tonks swore. "You've been hiding this from me, haven't you?"

"Yes," He managed before wincing in pain.

Tonks released his hands in order to steal his hearing aids, which resulted in him attempting to grab them back. "Hey, relax. Calm down. I'm going to give you this potion, alright?"

He was deafened, but could feel the rumbles from her chest as she had his arms pinned to his sides easily, and he was jerking back and forth. "How' you do that?"

"Your magic is equal to mine now," She told him, despite the fact that he couldn't hear. She knew any wards and shields wouldn't matter now, because the Betrothal Contact had combined the magical signatures in the way that the defensive magic would be muted.

Accioing the potion from his little stock on the bottom shelf, she helped him drink it. The Pain Reliever would help him deal with whatever pain he was in and help force him asleep.

"I'm sorry," Squinting, he focused on her lips.

"For what?" Her lips formed the words carefully, making sure he could understand in his state he was in now.

"For making you mad, b'fore," He mumbled before drifting off.

…

…

…

"You have a lot to explain," A soft voice called out, with a muggle gun pressed against the Headmaster's forehead. "And I want answers now."

…

…

…

**And there you have it. And by the way, any ideas on who that female is? Because I have no idea. Maybe a slight idea, but really, not exactly. **

**Anyways, review my lovelies. **


End file.
